Our shot at a Happy Ending
by lissylou78
Summary: A sequel to Now We're Done
1. Chapter 1

After everything they had been through winning the second term of his presidency did not only validate that he had always been the right man for the job but it also gave Fitz the confidence he needed to not only enjoy it but take risks. Between him and Liv his agenda for the next four years were long and ambitious. He was finally being the president he always wanted to be. The man he dreamed to be worthy of Olivia Pope. It had become clear that they challenged and brought out the best in each other in all aspects.

Despite Liv's rising approval rates she and the rest of the Gladiators had hung up their armour once and for all. Just before Fitz's inauguration for second term each were offered a position in his office. Olivia had taken on the position of Communications Director after their current one resigned after his first term, Harrison had slipped in as her Deputy. Quinn had jumped in as Press Secretary and Abby had jumped on board as part of Fitz's legal counsel. Huck joined the Secret Service and became Liv's main Agent. Which they all knew whether or not he was a part of the Secret Service he would be her main protector as he always has been and they knew he always would be.

"Ms Pope, I'm so sorry to interrupt you but I can't get him to settle down." Bridget, Teddy's new Nanny came in with a crying Teddy in her arms.

"Lee-vee!" He cried out reaching for her.

"Hey little man, are you giving Bridget a hard time? That's not like you." Liv said taking him in her arms.

"He's been calling for you the moment he woke up."

"You have? What can Livi do for you baby?" Teddy answered by resting his head on her shoulder and draping his arm around her neck.

"Bridge, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off. I'll take him." Olivia saw her hesitate,

"It's okay, you haven't had any time to yourself since you started. Mr Grant won't mind. I promise."

"Thank you." Bridget said gratefully before leaving Liv and Teddy to their own devices.

"Hey Liv did you get the revised copy of my speech for the gala. Hello little man." Fitz said not entirely surprised to see his youngest child wrapped around his girlfriend. Liv smiled sheepishly at him.

"He woke up crying for me and she couldn't settle him. And yes I got it and it's perfect. It's ready to go."

"You spoil him. That's why he has a nanny Liv."

"Tell me if the shoe was on the other foot you wouldn't do the same." She challenged knowing she got him.

"Okay okay. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he just wanted to snuggle didn't you buddy?" Teddy just watched her intently.

"Enamored by the great Olivia Pope, yet another fallen Grant man." Fitz teased.

"Your Daddy thinks his funny. We'll see how funny he thinks he is when I go home tonight." She said playfully to Teddy who just smiled at her.

"You don't play fair." Fitz replied with a pout.

"That'll teach you for being mean to Liv right buddy?"

"Daddy's sorry and he takes it back," he said wrapping them both in his arms. He dropped his lips to her temple and hugged them tighter.

"Apology accepted but I do have to go home tonight. I am running out of clothes and I need to pack for Camp David this weekend."

"You wouldn't have this issue if you just moved in." He pointed out while she rolled her eyes at him stepping out of his embrace. Though he often joked about it, he never really asked and she was never quite sure how serious he was. Sure they missed each other when they spent the night apart and yes those nights were becoming fewer and far between but she wasn't quite sure he was ready for that step and it was too big for it to be something they fell into for convenience.

"Liv," Fitz said somewhat worriedly knowing that something was on her mind. Before she could answer the door to her office swung open as Gerry and Karen entered making a beeline towards them to greet them with a hug hello.

"Hey Liv, you ready?"

"Yes I am." She answered as Karen held her arms out to her little brother.

"Ready for what?" Fitz asked.

"We're going shopping for school stuff. I need new cleats."

"They both need new clothes because they're both growing like weeds. Huck and Tom have arranged it all. We'll be safe." She assured him as both grinned excitedly. They loved doing normal every day stuff and Liv fought to make sure that their life be as normal as possible.

"You have a meeting in the situation room at 6:30 so we'll probably just eat out. I've arranged for dinner for you guys while you're in there as I suspect you'll be there awhile."

"Why don't I ever get to go to your little escapades of normalcy?" Fitz protested playfully.

"Because your presence comes with sharp shooters and ambulances." Karen answered simply.

"Ah that. Well have fun. Gerry you have my card. Don't let Liv spoil you three rotten."

"I will attempt to use it Dad but you try and convince Olivia Pope to do anything she doesn't want to."

"I'm right here you guys." Gerry draped an arn aroubd her shoulder,

"We love you Liv."

"Yeah I know. Say goodbye to your Dad and we'll head off." Liv picked up Teddy's baby bag along with her handbag. The three Grant children went to give their father a hug goodbye.

"Bye Baby," Liv said giving Fitx a quick kiss on the lips. Just as she was about to walk off Fitz gently pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Love you,"

"Love you too." She replied caressing the curls on the back of his head.

After the inevitable looks of curiousity they eventually blended in with the crowd as best they could. Liv's strategy was the more exposure they had the interest would die down eventually and it had. Seeing the first family out and about was no longer a rare novelty but a norm. They went to get Gerry's cleats first before clothes shopping. She encouraged them to pick out what they wanted while she picked up a few things too and arranged to meet by the dressing rooms she had closed up for them. Liv gave Teddy a snack while they sat on the couch waiting for Gerry and Karen to emerge from their respective dressing room. She couldn't help but laugh as they both offered each other advice on what would look good. They paraded in front of Teddy and Liv with their choices who gave her thumbs up or thumbs down. She took a few photos and sent them to Fitz so that he wouldn't feel so left out. Many pants, tops, dresses, sweaters, jackets, shoes and basics later Tom, Jack and Huck loaded up the SUV Liv drove. Not wanting to engage in an argument with Fitz she allowed Gerry to use his card under the condition she got to purchase an outfit for each of them. By tye time they arrived at their favourite diner all of them were starving. Huck, Tom and Jack included.

"Liv I really like the dress you got. It's beautiful. Dad's jaw is going to drop when he sees you in it." Liv smiled as Gerry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Guys." She too managed to pick up a few things for herself.

"Are you ready for your first horse riding lesson?" Gerry asked with a smirk knowing she was nervous.

"Yes thank you," she replied throwing a napkin in his direction.

"You'll be fine Liv," Karen assured her patting her arm.

"Thank you honey. At least one of you supports me." She said poking her tongue out at Gerry who just laughed knowing that she wasn't really mad at him.

When Fitz finally made it back to the residence it was almost midnight. He checked on the kids as he did every night and headed to his bedroom hoping that Liv was there. He sighed with disappointment to find his bedroom empty. Instead of Liv asleep on his bed he found a note on his pillow. Olivia wasn't surprised when her phone began to ring.

"I love you too. But I would rather have you here than your note."

"Hello to you too Fitzgerald." She greeted dryly ready for the whining headed her way.

"I told you I was going home. You know why,"

"I do. I just miss you when you're not here."

"I miss you too. But we do work together and we are together almost all the time."

"I know." Fitz let out another sigh.

"How did it go?" She asked,

"I may have to take us to war Liv."

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I know it's the last thing you want to do." Liv knew how hard he tried to keep the country from going to war.

"Fitzgerald no one has ever tried so hard to keep a country from going to war as you. I know that if this is the solution you have come up with I know it's your last resort. Stop beating yourself up over this."

"Thank you Livi."

Fitz could barely contain his excitement and anticipation for the few days they were going to be away in Camp David. No work, just their family. By the time Marine One came to pick them up the rest of them had caught up to his excitement. Time away from the White Houde were few and far between. When Fitz had talked to Cyrus about taking a few days off just to be with the family, he was happy to make it happen. To say that Cyrus Beene had gotten soft post heart surgery would be an understatement.

Fitz woke early the following morning to the empty spot where Liv had been. He lay awake waiting for her assuming she was in the bathroom when she hadn't returned he went in search of her. He checked the bathroom, the kids room, the kitchen and lounge room. When she was nowhere to be found indoors he knew immediately where she would be. He went back to the room to throw his sweats and running shoes on.

It was the first time she had been back to Camp David since they had said goodbye to Lily. During the campaign she had managed to avoid it altogether with other commitments that would conveniently present themselves. As Marine One approached Camp David he had noticed that she had grown quiet and though she kept up an appearance for the kids he saw right through her. Fitz took his hooded sweater off and handed it to her startling her. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile as she gratefully slipped on his sweater taking a moment to breathe him in. Fitz sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled comfortably in his chest.

"Is it too hard to be here?" He asked feeling terrible that he didn't even think to ask if she was ready to be back at Camp David. Olivia shook her head.

"No. The first time was bound to be hard right? You come here every time you're in Camp David," she stated pointing at the row of small stones he had left behind each time he visited.

"Yeah. Before you and I got back together it was the place I felt most connected to you." Olivia tightened the arns that were wrapped around his middle.

"I wish we got to keep her." She murmured somewhat unnecessarily as he nodded hugging her tighter.

"Me too Livvie."

"I never thought we'd get here." She admitted.

"Me too."

"I love you Fitz."

"And I love you so much Livvie. After everything we have been through I can't imagine living a day without you in it. Marry me Liv?" Olivia froze and spun around to face him. He pulled out a ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. Instinctively Olivia threw her arns around his neck and definitively uttered the word yes. Fitz laughed hugging her tightly before slipping the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful Fitz," she said holding it up to the moonlight to admire it.

"It was my Mom's engagement ring. Not to big Gerry but her high school sweetheart. They were engaged and he went to war and never made it back. She always said that it was a once in a lifetime kind of love and that if ever I found that person I should never let her go. I could never bring myself to give this ring to Mellie. It represented a dream that I knew she didn't fill. It was a dream that remained unfulfilled till you walked into my life. I'm sorry it took me to so long to give to its rightful owner. The owner of my heart." Olivia brought her lips to his and to his forehead. Her eyes fell to the ring once more as though she was scared of she looked away it would just be a dream.

"It's real baby." Fitz assured her. Olivia grinned and settled back in his arms.

"Wow."

"I know right? We're finally here. I can't wait to tell the kids."

"Do you think they'd be okay with it?" She asked worriedly.

"They'll be ecstatic. It was Karen who suggested Mom's ring thinking I hadn't through about it. Don't worry Liv, they are going to be excited."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke to Fitz gently coaxing her awake. After watching the sunrise together they slipped back into their room for a little more sleep. As he sat on the edge of her side of the bed Fitz caressed her cheek as he kissed her on the forehead, on her nose and lips. Olivia smiled capturing his lips with hers and pulling him gently towards her with a fist full of his shirt while her other hand was buried beneath his curls.

"Well good morning to you too Sweetheart." He said with a grin when they finally had to catch their breathe. Olivia leaned her forehead contently on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning. The kids up?" Fitz scoffed,

"It's their first day of vacation. No music lessons or soccer practices, no tutoring, it's safe to say they'll fall out of bed after ten."

"What's for breakfast?" She asked as he trailed kisses from her neck to her earlobe. Liv laughed capturing his face with her hands and kissing him.

"And I don't mean that."

"But..."

"But nothing Fitzgerald, your fiancé is hungry." Fitz stopped to look at her grinning widely.

"I believe next to wife that may be my favourite word to describe the love of my life."

"Cheesy Fitzgerald." She replied grinning back bringing her lips back to his.

"You are not stating your case very well counselor." He said as her hands began to travel south her hunger for food temporarily forgotten.

A little while later they made their way to the kitchen hand in hand. In a comfortable sense domesticity they began to get breakfast together. A few minutes later they heard Teddy stirring through the baby monitor in the kitchen.

"I'll go get him." She said giving his shoulder a kiss before heading upstairs to grab Teddy.

"Good morning my little man."

"Lee-vee..." Teddy said reaching for her.

"Hi Baby." Olivia replied picking him up in her arms. Teddy wrapped his arms around her neck and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Snuggler just like your Daddy." She muttered amused.

"Oops, you heard that didn't you?" She said outloud remembering that the monitor was still on. Fitz chuckled as he stirred the waffle mixture. He was shaking his head at her as she descended down the stairs with his youngest child.

"It's not like it was a lie." She protested. Before he could comment both Gerry and Karen appeared, clearly still half asleep.

"Morning..." with Teddy on her hip with his head still on her shoulder Liv planted a kiss on both Gerry and Karen's cheek as they joined her by the prepping island in the kitchen.

"Liv is that..." Karen asked wide eyed as she noticed her left hand. Liv bit her lower lip and looked at Fitz in panic. She had completely forgotten to take it off before coming down to breakfast as she had planned. Fitz smile at her reassuringly and stood beside Liv draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes that is an engagement ring. Grandma's ring. I asked Liv to marry me." Karen and Gerry immediately threw their arms around them both.

"Congratulations!"

"So you're okay with this? It's not too soon?"

"Oh my gosh we're more than okay with this. And really Liv, too soon? You guys have been apart for long enough. This is your happy ending. We are not just happy for you, we're just plain happy." Gerry replied. Liv teared up as both Gerry and Karen hugged her again.

"Alright, let's eat." Fitz said trying to stop the waterworks smiling as his three kids renained wrapped around his fiancé.

"So when's the wedding? Where are you having it?" Karen asked excitedly.

"I haven't really had a chance to think that far yet." Olivia answered with a chuckle, relieved if not grateful for their enthusiasm and unflappable support.

"I only got as far as deciding who my Maid of Honour should be, what do you say?" Since Liv's return to the White House to help Fitz campaign she and Karen had grown closer, even more so after they came out about their affair and the kids rallied unfailingly behind and beside them. Karen grinned and nodded excitedly without any hesitation.

"I would be honoured Liv."

"How about you bud, you up for being my best man?" Fitz asked Gerry placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

"I guess so," he said with a shrug surprising them all.

"But I was really rooting for the Maid of Honour slot." He teased making them all laugh hysterically.

"You are hilarious Fitzgerald Aidan Grant." Fitz exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"For that you are washing up." Gerry groaned though not really minding.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fitz, you can't announce it to the world without giving Mellie a heads up. She may not be your favourite person in the world, nor is she mine but she still is the mother of your children. You owe her that much as a human being." She reasoned. They had been back for a couple of weeks and he had been insisting on announcing their engagement.

"Really Liv?"

"I know Fitz. I do. But Baby we won. We got end game. We got to be together, we got the kids. We have so much to be thankful for. Enough to give grace where it might not be deserved." Fitz sighed and hugged her tightly against him.

"Fine, I'll call her." Olivia gave him a brief squeeze before stepping out of his embrace.

"I have a meeting and then I'm taking Teddy to his pediatrician. I think he has an ear infection. He keeps grabbing his ear as he howls. We'll be back in time for dinner."

"Ok, I'm in the situation room for a couple of hours but keep me posted. I have my phone with me." Fitz gave her a kiss on the cheek as she nodded.

"Bye baby."

Olivia headed to her meeting leaving Fitz to psych himself up for that conversation with his ex wife. He knew that Liv had a point. As the mother of his children he owed it to her not to hear it along with the rest of the world despite how she had been behaving. With a deep sigh he picked up the phone,

"Hello,"

"Hey it's me."

"Hello Fitzgerald." Fitz couldn't help but compare how different his name sounded when Mellie said it to when Liv did. Regardless whether or not she used his full name to scold or teasingly there was undeniable love woven in them. While Mellie's rendition of his name equated to the sound of nails scratching a blackboard. He wondered if it had always been that way or simply because he had something to compare it to now.

"Millicent," he replied matching her tone.

"To what does one owe the honour of a personal phone call from the President of the United States of America?" She asked sarcastically,

"The kids are fine Mellie, thank you for asking." He bit back somewhat resentful that her first reaction wasn't concern, that he could be calling her about them. Then again he reminded himself not to be surprised as she basically washed her hands of Gerry, Karen and Teddy the moment he and Liv came out if not long before that. Mellie rolled her eyes,

"One guessed if it were an emergency regarding the children you'd be a little more hysterical." She answere dryly. Fitz took a deep breath knowing the sooner he did what needed to the quicker he could hang up and never have to talk to her again.

"Liv insisted I be the one to tell you before we announce it officially. I asked her to marry me and she said yes." He heard her inwardly gasp, a snide remark was about to roll of her tongue when Fitz cut her off.

"Goodbye Mellie." Not wanting to hear anything she had to say he ended the call.

"Well that went well." He muttered sarcastically before making his way to the situation room. After half an hour he was done and went in search of Liv hoping she hadn't yet left with Teddy.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked as he walked into the nursery where she was helping Teddy put his jacket on.

"Lee-vee, Teddy go." Teddy said to his Dad pointing to the door.

"That's right my clever little man." Liv said adoringly bringing Teddy to her chest and pressing her lips against his forehead.

"Daddy come too?" Fitz asked. Teddy thought for a moment before granting his consent with a nod and a toothless grin.

"What happened to your meeting in the situation room?" She asked as she passed him her bag and Teddy's nappy bag.

"They gave me a brief run down and we're breaking till tonight to continue. There's a time difference. So I'm all yours till after dinner when they call me in."

"That's going to be a long night, " she said knowingly.

"It sure will be. I was thinking let's go pick up the kids from school, take Teddy to the pediatrician and have dinner at the diner."

"Wow you make that almost sound normal." She teased earning a grin from him.

"I try. Tom, Huck and Jack are all for it. We have all three."

"The holy trinity." She exclaimed jokingly.

"Hucky!" Teddy said happily. Of all their detail Teddy had taken a liking to Huck.

"That's right Little Man Hucky is coming too. You love Hucky don't you."

"Love Hucky." Teddy replied clapping his hands.

"Of course his favourite would be the super spy." Fitz observed with a chuckle.

"Don't let Tom hear that. He thinks he's your favourite doesn't he little man." Liv said conspiratorially. Fitz shook his head as he led them both out of the nursery.

"So I called Mellie after you left today." He told her as soon as they got settled into the SUV.

"How'd that go?" Liv asked carefully trying to gauge his thoughts and mood.

"Okay seeing as I didn't really give her a chance to comment."

"At least she now knows right?"

"So can we now please tell the world?" He asked with a playful pout. Olivia rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Yes, now you may shout it from the roof top if you so please."

"I may just do that."

"Like anyone could stop you Fitzgerald." Wordlessly he reached over and kissed her meaningfully.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised when they reluctantly parted.

"I love hearing you say my name."

Gerry and Karen grinned as they entered the SUV to find both Liv and Fitz in the car. They had grown accustomed to Liv picking them up at least a couple of times a week or whenever she didn't have any major crisis going on.

"Dad! I thought you had a big meeting today." Gerry stated.

"It's been pushed back till after dinner so we thought we'd do family dinner out of the white walls. We have to bring Teddy to the pediatrician first and then we can go straight to the diner."

"Yay!"

They loved being out as a whole family. If there was anything that Liv enforced as a non negotiable it was time with the kids and despite the media frenzy she insisted on making their lives as normal as possible. By doing so they all learned to let it fade in the background as they went on with their lives. Liv knew if it wasn't for her impeccable trust in Tom, Huck and Jack she would never feel comfortable doing that, but she knew their limits and she never pushed. If they deemed it unsecure, she complied without a fight. Tom appreciated that she partnered with them instead of treating them as hired help. From the beginning he had always had a soft spot for Liv and vice versa. It wss a partnership built from respect.

"Liv, I got an A on that paper we were working on over the weekend." Karen chatted excitedly.

"Oh sweetheart that's great. I'm so proud of you. How did debate go Ger?"

Fitz listened as his kids talked a mile a minute enjoying the sound of his family and she had definitely become the heart and hub of it. He had never seen his children so animated, confident and happy in their environment. It felt like for the first time in his life he was alive. She made him come alive. The talking did not cease from the time they got in the car till Liv and Fitz had taken Teddy into the Doctor's office while Karen and Gerry stayed in a private waiting room with Tom and Huck.

"It seems he has a slight ear infection. He just needs to take some abtibiotics and make sure he's fully hydrated at all times and he should be as good as new in a few days." Dr Carly Manning looked at Liv quizzically, and knew better than to say anything in front of Fitz. She and Liv had known each other for years and though they never traveled the same circles, they were good friends.

"Hey buddy you're all good to go." Carly went to hand him back to Fitz when Teddy fussed,

"Lee-vee,"

"It's not just the youngest Doc, all three kids are Livvie devotees." Fitz teased good naturedly not at all minding. Liv gave Fitz a light smack in the arm before taking Teddy who was reaching for her.

"I see that." Carly observed beyond amused.

"Mr President, do you mind if I steal Liv for a few minutes? Girl talk." She added trying not to make him worry.

"Ah sure, of course. Come buddy, you'll thank me one day for sparing you every chance I got." Reluctantly Teddy went with Fitz who closed the door behind him.

"Liv, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm tired. Apparently raising two teenagers and a toddler and running the White House communications was exhausting. Who knew?" Liv replied honestly sinking into the chair inside the examination room.

"Could you be pregnant?" Panic crossed Liv's face not quite ready to be pregnant just yet.

"I'm still on the pill."

"Liv honey you know that's not always fool proof."

"Humour me? I don't think you're pregnant but the look of you is worrying me. Let me take some blood just to see. Chances are some of your levels may just be low, if they are we need to correct them."

"Full discretion?" Liv said unnecessarily, Carly was one of the very few she trusted implicitly.

"Of course." Carly promised placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before grabbing what she needed. A few minutes and a band aid later Liv was good to go.

"Take it easy Liv. It's been a huge year. Don't feel like you have to take everything on. I know I know its against the Gladiator code but I need you to take better care of yourself. It won't be long till he realises that you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I promise to get better at that. I just. I don't want to disappoint him." She confessed outloud, more to himself than anyone else.

"He knows you're not superwoman Liv and there is no doubt that man loves you down to his very core. Embrace it. Believe you deserve it because Liv, I have never known anyone to deserve it as much as you do." Liv felt the tears well up in her eyes which was a tell tale sign that she was over tired.

"Thank you Carly. I guess it's handy having your college roommate be the President's pediatrician." Carly smiled,

"That aside we're friends first."

"For that I am grateful." Liv stood to her feet and hugged her friend.

"I'll rush your results and give you a call. I might call you in for a complete physical so wrap your head around it now so when I call to tell you I don't have to hear the whining." Carly said knowingly.

"I make no promises my friend." Liv answered with a grin as they emerged from her office.

"I don't expect you to. I've known you for far too long. Liv if you ever just need to bounce you know where to find me." Carly offered to which Liv nodded.

"Thank you. For everything." Fitz who had been watching them intently felt a stir in his stomach. No longer quite buying 'Girl Talk'. Carly gave the rest of them a wave before heading back to her patients waiting. Fitz draped an arm around Liv's shoulder as he walked up to meet her dropping his lips to her temple.

"You okay sweetheart?" His eyes showed his growing worry.

"Yeah Baby. We both just needed a girl debrief. Sorry I took so long."

"You sure?"

"Yes. If there was something to be worried about I would tell you. I promise. No secrets." She reminded him.

"I know that Liv. I just worry."

"I know. Let's eat. I'm starving." Fitz chuckled.

"We can't have that. Let's go."

Olivia shook off her concerns from her conversation with Carly to be fully present in their time together. It was rare that Fitz ever got to be out and about with the children and she wanted to make the most of it. When his phone began to ring and he saw that it was Cyrus he ignored it for awhile. When Cyrus called Liv he knew it had to be big.

"Hey Cy, what's up?"

"Mellie's released a statement that you two are engaged."

"Of course she has." Liv replied holding the rest of her thoughts in for the sake of the children.

"Let me talk to Fitz. It's not a big deal Cy. Really. Don't worry about it. Fitz and I will handle it." She tried reassuring him.

"Liv the press is swarming. If you guys want to keep that place a private hideaway I'd leave now before someone spots a random SUV with an impressive entourage of Secret Service. Find another place where you can conveniently be."

"Okay, we'll head out. Thank you Cyrus." Liv placed a hand over Fitz's hand knowing he had figured it out. Her eyes pleaded with him to keep it cool in front of the kids.

"Hey kiddos. Sorry to cut our outing short but your Dad and I need to get back to the White House."

"That's okay Liv. We're done eating." Gerry replied sensing that something had hit the fan. Within minutes the First Family was enroute back to the White House.

"Fitz we're going to have to make an announcement as soon as we get back." Fitz gave her hand a meaningful squeeze.

"I'm ready Livvie." He promised bringing her hand to his lips before looking back at the kids.

"So little Grant's are you ready to announce to the world that I finally convinced Liv to marry me?"

"Uh bring it!" Karen piped up.

"I'm with her." Gerry seconded. As to not feel left out Teddy suddenly called Liv's name out in glee.

"It's unanimous Liv. Are you ready?" Olivia grinned at four expectant faces and grinned.

"Absolutely!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz sat in complete awe as he watched Liv switch to Gladiator mode the moment the kids gave their full support of announcing their engagement. By the time they had driven into White House grounds she had everyone assembled and ready to go. Kimberly Mitchell was waiting for them in the Oval where Cyrus had set up their interview, much like the last time they sat for an interview with Kimberly when Fitz had announced their affair.

"Hey Liv, Mr President, Gerry, Karen. I believe you have news." Olivia smiled and held up her left hand earning a somewhat unprofessional girly squeal from Kimberly who had been rooting for them from day one. Liv chuckled while the rest of them laughed.

"Congratulations!" She said giving Liv a hug.

"Thank you Kim."

Less than a half hour later they went live. Fitz and Liv sat closely side by side. His arm protectively and lovingly draped around her shoulders while Karen sat to her right and Gerry beside her. Karen held Liv's hand to her lap covered by Gerry's. Their affection for her was not at all masked and hindered. They loved her and they owned it. Teddy was on her lap contently gurgling as he leaned against her. Cyrus had managed to stop any leak that Mellie had planned by threatening networks journalist and bloggers. He asked for an hour and promised an official announcement from the President and his fiancé for those who co-operated. As a result of his quick thinking and Olivia's resourcefulness they were able to beat Mellie by a strand. When Mellie's aide had walked into her living room to turn on the TV Mellie was ropeable at the sight of Olivia with her ex husband and children. After their official address Liv and the kids headed to the residence to get ready for bed. Fitz reluctantly stayed behind to debrief with Cyrus. Liv had uncharacteristically agreed to let Quinn and Harrison handle all things press related for the rest of the night and vowed to neet with them early the next morning. By the time Fitz had returned to the residence the kids were fast asleep. Teddy was asleep draped over Liv's chest. His head resting comfortably in the crook of her neck.

"Hey buddy, why don't we put you back into your own bed and you give me back my girlfriend?" Fitz whispered gently lifting Teddy off Olivia. Both stirred but did not awaken. Upon his return Liv had turned to her side and curled up hugging his pillow. He draped the covers up to her shoulders and planted a kiss on her head before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hi baby..." she murmured sleepily as she instinctively moved closer to him as he laid down.

"Hey sweetheart. Stay sleeping. We'll talk tomorrow." He said wrapping his arns around her and holding her close. Olivia draped and arm around his middle and warmed her nose on his shirt.

"I think we did okay. What did Cy say?" Fitz rolled his eyes resting his lips on her forehead.

"He thinks we did really well. We'll know for sure in the morning."

"Crisis averted?" She asked,

"It was never a crisis Liv. Mellie and the whole nation do not get to weigh in on my happiness. They don't get to weigh in on us." Fitz answered in a serious tone.

"Hey, that's not what I meant." Liv said looking up cupping his cheek with her hand and bringing his gaze to meet hers. Fitz softened immediately regretful at the harshness of how his words came out.

"Sorry Sweetheart. Mellie just,"

"I know baby. I do. We didn't need to tell Mellie first, her antics certainly justifies your initial reaction to not give her the heads up but I stand by the decision. We lead by example Fitz. Not to the world but to your children. Mellie's poor judgement and questionable character means you set their moral compass. Your transparency is important Fitz because out of anyone in this world, it should be you they trust the most and whose character leaves little room to question." Fitz tightened his arms around her and brought his lips to hers.

"Thank you." He murmured. Liv nodded, kissed him once more before turning with her back resting against him. Fitz snuggled close his hand on his resting against her stomach, face buried in the crook of her neck. His other hand caught the bandaid that she was trying to hide beneath his rather large navy shirt that she chose to sleep in. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut knowing he would be questioning what it was for.

"Liv..."

"Carly said I looked a little pale and tired so she wanted to just get some bloodwork to make sure everything is as it should be. It's no big deal Fitz. Really."

"You do too much."

"Apparently you and Carly agree on that." She replied.

"At the risk of the messenger getting shot, dare I ask you to slow down. You work your ass off in the office, between your own responsibilities you act as my advisor, as well as run the residence. You have Teddy attached to you most of the day. You do homework with Karen and Gerry. You attend music lessons and soccer matches. You take care of all of us. I need you to start taking better care of you. Or at least let me take better care of you."

"You take care of me." She insisted turning around to face him.

"You take great care of me. I don't do anything I don't want to do. I love taking care of you and the kids. I love being with them. Don't mistake that for obligation. It never has been to me. Do I need to juggle better? Maybe. But this is all so new and it's just a matter of getting a less rigorous routine in place."

"When do you get your results?"

"Knowing Carly, tomorrow. Just waiting for her to call."

"You'll tell me as soon as you know what's going on?"

"Of course. You don't have to worry about me."

"Never going to happen." He promised making her chuckle.

Liv started the day as she always did, breakfast with the Grant kids getting them ready for the day. Making sure homework was done and she knew what everyone had on for the day. Between soccer practice, music lessons, tutoring and other extra curricular activity Olivia had to develop a system that helped her remember what day was what. She had just finished her morning briefing with her staff when she got a call from Carly,

"So the good news is your initial tests show everything's fine. However I would like for you to come in for a complete physical and before you groan at me I'll take you to lunch as soon as we're done." Olivia chuckled.

"Fine but I'm picking the restaurant and it's going to be expensive."

"It always is..." Carly replied amused with an eye roll.

"I don't put out otherwise."

"Trust me I know." Olivia laughed,

"Alright brat. Let me check on Teddy and I'll be right on over. Lucky for you I have a fairly quiet day. Unheard of in the book of Olivia Pope I know. I suspect it has something to do with a certain fiancé who found the bandaid on my arm."

"I'm surprised you didn't rip that off the moment you got out of my office."

"Well I was distracted. There was that whole having to announce my engagement to the world before my fiance's ex wife beat us to it."

"Ah yes, I had wondered. You owe me details over lunch."

"You'll get them. I need wine and a debrief."

"Done. See you soon."

Liv went to check in Teddy before ducking her head into the Oval. Fitz was on the phone so she grabbed a pen and wrote on a post it note.

"Off to lunch with Carly. Call you later." She dropped a kiss on his head. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. He politely excused himself from his call and put them on hold.

"You did not just put the President of Japan on hold." Fitz grinned,

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Baby. Initial results are fine. Talk to the President of Japan. I'll be gone for most of the afternoon. I'll call you later." Fitz pulled her gently to his lap and kissed her.

"I love you." Liv smiled and stood to her feet.

"I do love you Fitzgerald."

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"No Liv, you're not pregnant." The relief on her face was unmistakable.

"I just. I'm not ready for that. I don't think either of us are."

"Liv what's going on? I know you love him. I know he thinks the sun rises and sets with you. I know you believe that or you wouldn't havre fought for him. So friend to friend, why do you look like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop?" Liv let out a deep breath,

"Because it always does." She said somewhat shamefully.

"Oh Liv honey, that's only natural. After everything you have been through together. It's okay to feel scared. It's okay to feel overwhelmed. In the last year you've had to contend with losing Fitz, getting Fitz back, losing Lily, makibg sure Fitz gets re-elected, dealing with Mellie, taking on two teenagers and a toddler, running OPA, having the whole world know your business..."

"When you put it that way it's any wonder I'm upright." Liv replied.

"Exactly. So cut yourself some slack. Stop trying to be perfect at everything you do. I know it's not the Olivia Pope way but you can't keep running yourself ragged Liv. You can't keep going a hundred miles an hour so that you don't have to admit you're scared, that as much as you love Fitz you can't help but doubt that you will get your happily ever after because all you've ever known is that eventually the bottom falls out. Tell Fitz how you feel. Let him assure you. Let him work for you as hard as you worked for him. He deserves to be the one who soothes your fears." Liv felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't want him to think that I doubt him."

"Then you need to tell him how you feel Liv."

Liv went straight to the residence upon her return. She knew that Carly was right. That as honest as she has been with Fitz there was a part of her that felt fear. Fear of it all blowing up in her face. Teddy stirred from his nap just as Liv poked her head into his room. He opened his eyes and flashed her that Grant smile that always pulled her heartstrings. He sat up and lifted his arms up waiting for him.

"Hey little man. Did you have a good nap?" She asked picking him up. He gurgled in response. She checked his nappy and changed him.

"Hey Liv, how was lunch?" Fitz asked as he walked into her office later that afternoon. He picked Teddy from his play pen set up in Liv's office. Liv looked up from her paperwork,

"Lunch was good. We had a really good catch up."

"Good. You guys should do that more often. You need more down time Livvie."

"I know. Fitz we need to talk later. After dinner, after the kids have gone to bed."

"Liv,"

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have no doubts about that. But..."

"We need to talk?"

"Yeah baby."

"How about we have Teddy's nanny grab him and we go for a walk. I have the rest of the afternoon pretty much cleared." Liv nodded standing to her feet and walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Hand in hand Fitz and Olivia made their way down to the Rose Garden in companionable silence. Fitz knew that Olivia had a lot on her mind. From the moment she had jumped on board to run his campaign, she was all in. Completely transparent, fully disclosed, and entirely invested in making them work. He sometimes worried that she pushed herself too hard. Aside from her own duties in the White House, he relied on her as an advisor. He and Cyrus had come leaps and bounds but it was Liv he trusted implicitly. It was trust that she had earned well. She had also stepped in the gap of where Mellie should have been. Karen, Gerry and Teddy were all attached to her. She brought a sense of family, comfort and solidarity in their household. She grounded them, all of them.

Olivia bit her lower lip as they walked trying to find the words she needed to convey what she needed to tell him. The last thing she wanted was for him to take what she had to say the wrong way. She loved him. She always had. Even after everything that happened between them, and him almost breaking her heart she never stopped. Loving him was never the problem, at least not in the normal sense. Truth was their love scared her. Olivia stopped walking and turned to face him holding both his hands in hers.

"For a moment there I thought I was pregnant." It was hard to miss the sparkle in his eyes at the thought that they could have been expecting

"But the tests were negative." She added quickly.

"As happy as I would be to have a child with you Fitz, I realize that I'm not ready." Fitz placed a gentle hand on her cheek,

"And that's okay sweetheart, we can take as much as you need. We d don't have to start planning for that right away." he assured her,

"I also realized that one of the reasons why I'm not ready is because," she paused and took a deep breath,

"Because a part of me is worried that something will go wrong. That in the end it still won't be enough. I love you Fitz...immeasurably. It overwhelms me just how much I do. What I feel for you is the one thing I have never had any control over. Which was fine when you had a wife because it was always my safety net. It was the one thing that kept me grounded. The thought that you were never mine that you were never going to be mine. I could almost live with that. And then you declared it was possible. And the hopes I never dared allowed myself to have suddenly appeared. For once I thought it was possible and then..."

"I took it back. I called you a mistress." He completed and tears began to well up in Olivia's eyes. She dropped her gaze unable to meet his gaze knowing the torture that would be etched in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I thought I had gotten past it and I guess I really haven't because the fear in me is so palpable. I know you love me. I know you didn't mean it. I know that you hate that you uttered those words. I know that I do. It wouldn't be fair of me to marry you when I am still scared of the things I'm scared of. I owe it to you to be completely honest and I'm sorry."

"Liv, you have nothing to be sorry for." Fitz said lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"I get it. I do. I am all in Liv. There's no turning back from here. It's you and me forever. I have no doubts about that. I don't doubt that you love me. I know you know that I love you, but I also know that there are some things that only time can heal and Livi sweetheart we have all the time in the world. I would wait forever for you if I had to." Liv wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Sometimes I get these nightmares, and it's that day of Verna's funeral and you're there telling me that you changed your mind. It's so real and it just makes my heart stop."

"That's what those dreams are?" He asked pulling back a little to see her face. Olivia nodded. Wordlessly he pulled her back into his eyes and held her tightly. He had woken up every time she has had the nightmare and he has held her close feeling her heart race against his.

"Oh sweetheart."

"The fixer who can't fix herself. You gotta love the irony." Olivia said dryly into his chest.

"Well we have given ourselves plenty of challenges along the way." He replied making them both chuckle.

"Would you consider talking to someone about it. On your own or together?"

"You'd go with me? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course sweetheart. We're in this together."


End file.
